Mountain's Wrath
by ultrastar120
Summary: I just got inspiration so I typed thi today. Let me know if i should do a series. india and Germany are traveling over a mountain in winter, trying avoid Britain's forces. Please read and review!


It was raining and they still had a long way to go still. India and Germany were traveling to the base on the other side of the mountain while trying to avoid Britain and his forces. Both were wearing down fast. It was the most idiotic idea ever, trying to climb over a mountain in the middle of winter without so much as a radio that actually worked. It made India frustrated. She was wearing enough layers to keep her warm without making her an Oompa Loompa. But, the snow was beginning to seep in through her jacket and her gloves. Germany kept pushing on, his back straight and his expression grim and focused. The wind picked up the higher they climbed. The cold wind stung his eyes and made his nose freezing. He tried not to look back at India.

"Germany!" he heard her soft whimper. He turned. She had fallen into the snow.

"I cant go on…It's too cold," she shivered. Germany stared at her for a moment and saw her point. He came over and helped her up and supported her while walked. Her body was like an earthquake because of how hard she was shaking. He squinted his eyes to see what was up ahead. He could see the opening of a cave up ahead.

"_What luck!"_ he thought happily. He led India into the cave and sat her down. The poor girl was still shaking like there was no tomorrow. He took off a thick coat and covered her with it. Somehow, he managed to light a small campfire. India was still shivering, just not as hard. Germany sat across from her and, for some reason, he couldn't take his eyes of her.

"Still cold?" Germany asked.

"Fr-fr-freezing," India replied. Germany sighed. Germany stood up and went over to her. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"Better?" he asked. She nodded. They sat that way for a while.

"Germany?" India asked.

"Yes?"

"I don't like the idea of Britain capturing us. I would never hear the end of it," India said. Germany looked at her in sympathy.

"He won't catch us," he replied confidently.

"You think so?" she asked. He nodded absentmindedly.

"Thank you, Germany," India said. She leaned up and kissed his on the cheek. Germany blushed but said nothing. Soon, India fell asleep.

In the early hours of the morning, India and Germany heard shouting. Both sat up and listened carefully.

"It's them!" India breathed. Neither wasted time getting up and bolting out of the cave. There was no more up-hill, but there was the steep down hill. Britain was at the top, looking down. India and Germany were basically at the bottom. He took out his gun and aimed.

"Sorry, Naadyia. But I don't tolerate traitors," he said in a sad tone and pulled the trigger. Germany had seen Britain aiming at India and pushed her out of the way. Unfortunately, the bullet hit him right in the side. His blood was seeping onto the snow.

"India…run!" Germany said.

"Hell no! I'm not leaving you!" she said. She helped him stand and rushed him to cover behind a huge boulder. The wound was deep.

"This is not good!" India said as bullets rebounded off the boulder's surface. Suddenly, India heard a voice in the distance, a voice she didn't want to hear. A voice that said,

"Suck it, losers!"

"It can't be!" India said. She peeked her head out from behind the boulder. On the top of the mountain, looking down and standing next to Britain, was Prussia.

"Prussia? How in the hell did they get him to be on their side?" India yelled. Germany's blood was creating a puddle on the snow.

"India…use the radio…" Germany said.

"Oh yeah!" India took out the radio and began playing with it.

"Can anyone hear me?" she yelled into it. There was some static and then a voice.

"This is Italy. Who is this?"

"Italy! Oh thank God! Listen, Germany and I are at the base of the mountain and taking on some heavy fire. Germany is injured. We need help pronto!" India said. She could hear Italy begin to freak out in the background as Japan began to speak.

"Just hold on, India! We're sending help right now!"

"Roger that." India put the radio down. She felt something cold and bulky at her hip. It was her pistol that she had forgot all about. She pulled it out and a round of bullets. She loaded it and waited for a break in the fire. Finally, she showed up from behind the boulder and fired several times.

"Sorry, Germany, but I just shot your brother," she said.

The shots stopped. India was still uncovered by the boulder. Suddenly, a shot was fired and hit her in side as well. It wasn't as deep as Germany's but it hurt like hell. She leaned up against the boulder.

"Germany, I feel you pain," she said. He looked at her and saw her wound. It suddenly pissed him off.

"Good job on shooting my brother," he said. India had to smiled ad laugh. There was a long moment of silence. Suddenly, a helicopter with the Nazi swastika flew overhead.

"Thank goodness for Japan and Italy," India said.

"Britain must have retreated," Germany said. India reloaded her gun.

"I'm going to check on Prussia and see if the bastard is alive or not," she said. She stood up and began walking over to the spot where Prussia fell. India looked up at the top and realized that Prussia had tumbled down the long mountainside. She didn't expect him o be alive. She went over to the spot where the bloody mess named Prussia was laying. He was on his stomach, so she flipped him over. He almost scared her when he took in a deep breath. He stared at her for a little while. India put her gun away and began putting pressure on his wound so to stop the bleeding. Suddenly, Prussia grabbed her and turned her over so that he was on top of her just as another shot rang out. India stared up at him in shock. He leaned in close to her ear.

"Your welcome," he whispered softly, then he rolled onto the snow next her. He made no movement. The awesome Prussia was dead. India didn't want it to sink in. She sat up shaking and crying. She stood up, stared at the sky, and opened her arms wide.

"Here I am, Britain! Come on and shoot me, you bastard!" she yelled. Britain granted her wish. Germany sprinted out and tried to push her out of the way, but it was too late. He landed on top of her, her eyes staring up at him, clouded and unseeing. Italy and Japan came over. They hung their heads in reverence and respect as it stared raining. Germany tried to keep his tears away, but it was no use. Tears fell onto India's face. He ripped her gun out of her hand. He stood up and began walking away. Japan knelt down next to India and closed her eyes for her.

"Germany, we'd better go. Britain is regrouping his forces and will be coming back," Japan said.

"It doesn't matter now. Britain killed India. That was what he wanted all along. He doesn't care about anything else. And neither do I," Germany replied. He looked at the gun.

"Germany?" Japan asked. Germany held up the gun.

"GERMANY!" Italy screamed as Germany pulled the trigger.


End file.
